Gooeybear
by Bad Jupiter NO
Summary: ...and the Case of the Exciting Tricycle, but now with an extra chapter and EXTRA GOOEYBEAR! Hooray.
1. Exciting Tricycle

I don't own DBZ or anything else I may steal during the course of this story. I do however own Gooeybear (a melted Gummi Bear who travels around the universe and SOLVES CRIMES! HOORAY FOR GOOEYBEAR!). Anyways, on with the story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"…so it is done. Now state your last wish," boomed the eternal dragon.

"Oh, I don't know… well, I guess you could make that Kibito guy a bit less boring… give him some crazy juice or something." said Bulma quickly, not wanting to piss Shenron off.

"Alright, I shall give 'that Kibito guy' some 'crazy juice'," it sighed, "Now I will be leaving, you will not be able to summon me for one year."

"Wow, Bulma, you really wasted that last wish. We could've got a big pile of food!" said Goku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, back on Kaioshin-Kai, a big bottle marked "CRAZY JUICE" had just fallen on Kibito's head and knocked him out. Shin wandered over to see what was going on. 

"Hmmm… I didn't know Kibito had narcolepsy…" he mused "Now, what's this? 'Crazy juice'? I guess 'crazy' must be a new flavor…" He poured some into a glass, and tasted it. His eyes widened.

"HEY! This shit is GOOD!" he exclaimed, and finished off the rest of the bottle, "Oh well, time to dance naked around a campfire…" And with that he skipped outside happily.

He wasn't so happy a few minutes later, though, when he realized he didn't have a car. He needed a car to get to the far-off corner off his planet where all his campfires were kept. "Kibito, where's my car?" he enquired. Not receiving an answer looked around again, confused. "Car, where's my Kibito?" When he still didn't get an answer, he decided to go to Earth and find a _new_ car. And possibly a new Kibito. "I bet Goku's family has a good, stealable car!" he declared and teleported into their kitchen.

"HEY! What are you doing in my kitchen?!" yelled Chi-chi, startled and angry that this strange purple man would dare break into her house.

"Greetings, Mrs. Goku. I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!"

Shin wasn't sure which part of a person's body contained their soul. He thought it could be the brain, or possibly the heart, but theoretically it could be anywhere! He supposed he'd have to devour _all_ of Chi-chi to make sure he got it.

So he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kibito moaned, rubbing his head. "What was that?" he wondered aloud. "Wait a minute, where's Shin? And what's this?" He picked up the empty crazy juice bottle and began to read the fine print.

Take ONE drop annually to promote healthy levels of abnormal brain activity. WARNING: Only to be taken under guidance of an eternal dragon. DO NOT take with alcohol, other medications, or human flesh. If complications occur, see your dragon, if homicide occurs, see your lawyer. DO NOT TAKE MORE THAN THE PRESCRIBED AMOUNT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES.

"Crap." said Kibito.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back on Earth, Shin had finally found the Son family's car and was driving around town. The problem was, the Son family didn't own a car.

"Bbrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm, bbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmm, bbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm, brrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmm!" went Shin, sitting in the air just above the road. Real cars swerved to avoid him, or bounced off him, depending on how much attention their drivers were paying to what they were doing. Shin didn't notice them; he was too busy going "Brrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Kami's lookout, Dende had just noticed the insane "Brrrrrmmmmm"-going god.

"Crap." said Dende.

"Yeah, that's what _I_ said," remarked Kibito, appearing next to Dende. "Anyway, it was _your_ dragon that caused this, do you know any way we can fix it?

"Nope." said Dende sadly.

"Crap." said the universe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shin stayed insane for a while longer, but eventually the crazy juice wore off. It took longer than usual, though, because he managed to eat a _lot_ of human flesh before Kibito got him under control.

A couple of planets were destroyed, but not interesting ones. The universe cried in a corner for a couple of months, but nobody paid any attention to it so eventually it gave up and went back to what it had been doing before I decided to write this story. This was probably a good idea, because otherwise it would have been grounded for 110000000000000000000000000 years. Yes, that's right - NO EXPANDING FOR YOU, MISTER! I don't know who I'm talking to since the universe _isn't _grounded… Heyyy, this story is two pages long and it still hasn't acquired a point.

This story is grounded.


	2. Homer Simpson and Kibito Changing Bodies...

Yeah, I know I said that this story was grounded. I lied. Here's another chapter (which, strangely enough, has nothing to do with the first chapter. It's only here because it features Gooeybear. I didn't want to start a whole new story with a title containing "Gooeybear" because… well, you know…).It's kind of a crossover type thing with The Simpsons… it also has my sister in it a little bit at the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kibito was confused. One minute he'd been on Kaioshin-Kai, brushing his hair, the next he was in bed with some strange blue-haired woman (Marge, not Bulma. Why the HFIL would Homer be in bed with _Bulma_? Meh, some people…). To make matters worse, he was _yellow._ And _fat_. Why was this happening to him?

"Homie? Don't you want to snuggle?" said Marge, noticing that her "husband" was shying away from her.

"What? NO! Who are you? What am I doing here?" said Kibito. He got out of bed hurriedly, scared that this woman would try to _do_ things with him.

"Look, sleep on the couch if you don't want to be around me, but stop pretending you have amnesia, you _know_ that never works."

Still confused, Kibito wandered down to the kitchen. He sat down at the table.

"_Now_ what am I going to do?" he moaned. Then he noticed a bit of paper on the floor.

"'Allo, 'allo, 'allo, what's all this then (or something to that effect…)?" said Kibito It seemed to be an advertisement for something.

*What's a _Gooeybear?_* he wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Homer was looking at his new body in the mirror when Shin walked in. 

"Kibito? What are you doing?"

"I have MUSCLES!" exclaimed Homer, pointing at himself enthusiastically. "_Ewwwww_, and an extra _finger_… get it off get it off get it off get it off get it off!" He waved his hands around violently, possibly in an attempt to get the unwanted finger dizzy.

Shin slowly walked out of the room, carefully locking the door behind him. "I think it's time to visit Gooeybear..." he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gooeybear was sitting in his Fortress of Gooitude (which was actually the microwave I melted him in), waiting for the phone to ring (yeah, about that… My microwave is the proud owner of ONE WORKING PHONE, which it allows Gooeybear to use as thanks for the privilege of being his Fortress of Gooitude).

The phone rang.

Gooeybear lifted the receiver. "Gooeybear is Gooey-here!" 

"Uh… are you the melted Gummi Bear I read about on that advertisement?" asked Kibito, from the Simpsons' kitchen.

"Yes indeedy!"

"Well, I need your help…" said Kibito, and explained his situation.

"Hmmm… I _would_ help you, but without another person to verify your story I have to assume that you're just a random lunatic. Byesies!"

Gooeybear was about to hang up, but at that moment Shin climbed into the microwave.

"Ooooh, could this little purple guy be your verification person?" Gooeybear asked Kibito.

"YES!" yelled Kibito.

"Well then, come down to my Fortress of Gooitude and we'll talk."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So… is there anyone you can think of who could have a grudge against either of you?" said Gooeybear, as soon as Kibito was in my microwave.

"Actually, quite a lot of people…" said Kibito.

"Anyone powerful enough to breach the interdimensional boundaries and do a body swap?"

"Actually… no." said Kibito.

"It was probably Bibidi and Babidi! They're both evil wizards, if they were to join forces in HFIL they might be able to do something like this!" said Shin. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"There are only two people in the universe that could laugh as annoyingly as that!" exclaimed Kibito, jumping up.

"Three if you count UsedSimo's sister…" said Gooeybear.

My sister opened the Fortress, yelled "MY LAUGH IS NOT ANNOYING!" then shut it again.

"Too bad for you it's _no_t UsedSimo's sister!" laughed Bibidi and Babidi, walking into the Fortress. "It's _us,_ and we are _far_ harder to defeat!"

"How did they manage to say the same thing at exactly the same time like that?" wondered Shin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shin and Gooeybear (Kibito _wanted_ to help, but Homer's body isn't strong enough to defeat _anyon_e) re-killed Bibidi and Babidi, then used the magical power of Gooeybear's microwave to restore Homer and Kibito to their rightful bodies. And so the Case of Homer Simpson and Kibito Changing Bodies for No Apparent Reason ended. 

Why did I write this story?


End file.
